Axel n16
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Le dernier réplicateur humanoïde le n16 ressemble à peu trop à un homme, de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur. Mais sur Terre comme sur Pégase, tout le monde a peur de lui…tout le monde sauf McKay.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Vive les Unas

Email : archeostargatehotmail.  
Genre : Truc bizarre, Drame, SLASH m/m, petit crossover avec SG1, méchantsheppy.

Saison : Deuxième, après « Michael » mais avant « Alliés », attention spoilers.

Résumé : Le dernier réplicateur humanoïde (le n°16) ressemble à peu trop à un homme, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Mais sur Terre comme sur Pégase, tout le monde a peur de lui…tout le monde sauf McKay.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Rien. Que dalle. Même pas mon cerveau.

Notes de l'auteur : Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui serait arrivé au coté humain de n°5 si SG1 et Samantha Carter ne l'avait pas trahi…

Bon, et j'ai été aussi largement inspirée de Battlestar Galactica et du film Le Cinquième Elément (surtout pour le style et la musique du trailer) , je l'avoue, mais aussi de la perception grecque de l'homosexualité (éraste et éromène, le maître et l'élève, l'homme mur et l'adolescent, l'opposition « actif »/ »passif » héritée de la Grèce antique désignant les pratiques sexuelles pédérastiques qui voulait que cette relation prenne également une forme de remerciement par rapport à l'enseignement donné, même si dans cette fic c'est plus l'éromène qui fait avancer le smilblick contrairement à la tradition…Vous comprenez rien ? C'est fait exprès, je ne vais pas vous raconter la fic dans le disclaimer non plus ! En plus simple, vous écoutez la chanson « Don't stand so close to me » de The Police, vous avez à peu prés le schéma, en gros)

Ca va être quelque chose d'assez bizarre, je vous préviens tout de suite

« Ou je me réveillerai, et les lois et les mœurs auront changé, -grâce a son pouvoir magique,-le monde, en restant le même, me laissera à mes désirs, joies et nonchalances. »

Oo°Arthur Rimbaud, « Vierge Folle ou L'Epoux Infernal »°oO

PROLOGUE :

Les insectes de métal coururent le long de son dos et le firent frissonner. Au contact de l'alliage ferreux dont leurs pattes étaient composées, comme tout leur corps d'ailleurs, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule et il sentit ses cheveux un peu trop longs se dresser sur son crâne. Etre conscient lors de sa propre conception était assez extraordinaire, mais ça il ne le savait pas. Forçant ses jeunes nerfs à accroître leur sensibilité, il découvrait le parcours mi-industriel mi-divin de ses pairs, ne sachant pas –pas encore- qu'il était tellement différent d'eux. Chaque inspiration était pour lui une découverte. Il en analysait, avec ses capteurs quasi-biologiques, la composition. Oxygène, hydrogène, dioxyde de carbone, azote. Il avait fondamentalement besoins de respirer, parce qu'il ressemblait à l'Autre race, à la différence de ses semblables disparus. Il ne connaissait d'elle que l'apparence de ses membres, ne savait rien de leur façon de penser, de leur caractère. Les siens avaient beau être efficaces, ils ne réfléchissaient pas, à quelque niveau que ce soit. Même pas d'instinct, juste un message, courant dans les pièces métalliques qui les composaient sous forme de signal électrique. Créer. Et c'était tout.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se connecter au réseau. Quatre semblables. Dont un en train de se sacrifier pour le créer, lui. Ils étaient une centaine au début, et quasiment tous s'étaient fondus en lui, pour le créer. Le plus étonnant était que cette assemblée de machines avait réussis à reproduire le parcours synaptique relatif à tout être humain dans son cerveau. Des neurones, des neurotransmetteurs, des synapses, des messages électriques et chimiques provenant de ses nerfs et allant à son cerveau. Qui pensait.

Les petits robots grouillants avaient involontairement insérés cette erreur dans le cerveau de l'humanoïde. Cette erreur qui, sans le savoir, avait fait disparaître leur civilisation avide de reproduction mécanique. Ils lui avaient donné une conscience…

Il essaya de bouger les doigts nouvellement crées de la main gauche, un à un. Ils étaient englués dans cette espèce de magma translucide qui recouvrait tout son corps. Il fit la grimace, sans comprendre pourquoi cette donnée le dégoûtait. Il commençait à avoir mal au dos, à force de tenir cette position de fœtus. De plus, il aurait voulu empêcher les araignées de métal de parcourir son dos, ses cuisses, ses jambes et sa nuque.

Des fourmillements se firent ressentir à la place de ce qui devait être son bras droit. Lentement, le troisième insecte se contorsionna et forma progressivement un avant bras pareil à un puzzle grisâtre. Le deuxième insecte se sacrifia à son tour pour construire sa main droite, quasi identique à sa main gauche, mais comme inversée. C'était comme cela que ça devait être, il s'en doutait. Puis les blocs qui constituaient les robots se transformèrent pour donner une consistance plus humaine à ce bras artificiel. Il sentit une kyrielle de nerfs se ruer de son cerveau au bout de ses doigts, qui ressentirent bientôt la caresse de son souffle régulier. Finalement, des cellules de peau se créèrent et donnèrent à son bras la couleur du reste de son corps, d'un blanc laiteux. Il vit quelques poils clairs parsemer son épiderme et des ongles recouvrir le bout de ses doigts. Il retourna sa main et pu apercevoir dans la pénombre des lignes au creux de ses mains. Ca y était, il était comme Eux.

La dernière bête escalada son torse et passa derrière son épaule. Il la sentit se préparer, sur sa nuque, juste à la base de ses cheveux. En un battement de cil, elle avait commencé à signer leur travail. Leur plus belle création, la dernière, certainement la plus réussie. Un minuscule jet d'acide grava son nom, le tatoua pour toujours, afin qu'il n'oublie jamais qui il était.

Il s'arc bouta en arrière sous l'effet de la douleur et le haut de son crâne heurta les parois de la caisse d'aluminium. Serrant les poings, luttant de toutes ses forces contre cette douleur aigue qui l'oppressait, il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Enfin, le réplicateur cessa son petit manége et évolua jusqu'au visage effrayé de l'humanoïde. Celui-ci voulut émettre une résistance quand l'araignée de métal voulu rentrer dans sa bouche, mais sans résultat. L'insecte se métamorphosa enfin, créant sa langue, ses dents et ses cordes vocales.

Tout était silencieux à présent. On entendait plus les sempiternels cliquetis provoqués par les parties métalliques composants les réplicateurs qui s'entrechoquaient. Il n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration, quelque peu saccadée, et les battements de son cœur. Il portât une main tremblante à sa nuque où était gravée son identité, un peu comme un numéro de série assortit d'un code barre.

Le dernier des réplicateurs était né…

N°16

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Si Novak faisait un peu mieux son travail, au lieu de fricoter avec son petit copain Asgard… »

« Mais ça va pas ? Hermiod est un…un… »

« Oui, un Asgard, c'est bien ce qu'il vient de dire ! »

Radek et Rodney se mirent à ricaner devant le regard outré de la scientifique, qui venait à nouveau d'expérimenter la malédiction du hoquet maudit.

Une tête nucléaire avait explosé un peu trop prés du Dédale lors d'un tir d'essai, ce qui avait valu à toute la soute Est, contenant des objets du SGC et de la Zone 51 destinés aux scientifiques atlantes, une faible irradiation. Ce qui avait valu aussi aux scientifiques les plus compétents, qu'ils soient mobilisés sur le Dédale ou sur Atlantis, de porter des combinaisons anti-radiations pour vérifier l'étendue des dommages, qui se limitaient à…rien du tout.

Mais c'était la procédure d'urgence et ils étaient tenus de la respecter tous, oui, même le grand Rodney McKay, particulièrement sarcastique en ce jour.

« Novak, vous vous verriez…Oh, oui, je vais le faire, mais je dois vous dire que cela heurte très profondément la sensibilité de Hermiod…pauvre chou ! »

« J'essaie juste d'établir une relation d'amitié solide entre…hips !... deux peuples alliés… »

« Vous l'avez dit, nous sommes alliés, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche. »

Et comme d'habitude, Zelenka avait renchéri sur McKay. Cette habitude humoristique leur avait valu le surnom de respectivement Dr Denfer et Mini-Moi. Bienheureusement, cette habitude n'était pas valable dans le domaine scientifique, où les deux scientifiques passaient plutôt leur temps à arguer leurs théories divergentes. Et pour Novak, qui n'était pas vraiment habituée, c'était assez…intriguant.

McKay se servit une fois de plus d'un pied-de-biche pour ouvrir un caisson métallique dont le verrou électronique avait grillé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un en émerger !

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, moyennement grand, un peu musclé, dont la pâleur était accentuée par son absence de vêtements : il était complètement nu. Il était plutôt beau mais cela n'empêcha pas Novak de détourner la tête, gênée, ni Radek d'essayer de se remettre de sa surprise en lui adressant la parole.

« Euh, qu'est ce que vous foutez là mon vieux ? »

L'inconnu du Dédale Express ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre.

« Vous ne parlez pas cette langue ? »

Même réaction, sauf que cette fois le scientifique sentit son homologue canadien le tirer par la manche.

« Avant l'accident, cette caisse était remplie de blocs de réplicateurs destines à l'étude. Désactivés ! »

Novak ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et se saisit de sa radio avant d'appeler la sécurité.

Rodney, lui, avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'humanoïde, à la fois effrayé et intrigué. Quant il essaya de s'en détacher, l'autre lui adressa un sourire timide.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Les experts, en la personne de McKay, Zelenka et Beckett, jetèrent un regard inquiet à l'assemblée avant que le médecin ne prenne la parole.

« C'est un réplicateur à forme humaine, plus évolué que les spécimens que le SGC a étudié. »

Un murmure inquiet parcourut la salle de réunion. Elisabeth s'accouda à la table et pris la parole.

« Dangereux ? »

« Bizarrement, pas plus qu'un humain normal. Les jets d'acides dont étés pourvus les autres réplicateurs humanoïdes ont disparus. Et le spécimen… »

« Il a un nom Radek : N°16. »

Le tchèque se reprit après que McKay l'eut coupé.

« N°16 est incapable de créer des blocs de réplicateurs à partir d'objets courant. En fait il n'émet aucun champ électromagnétique, à la différence de Reese, le robot trouvé par le SGC en 2000, celui qui a crée les réplicateurs en pensant que ce n'était que des jouets. N°16 à l'air parfaitement humain… »

« Et de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur ! »

L'enthousiasme de Beckett fit sourire Weir, mais laissa une expression inquiète sur le visage de John. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état là, ça avait été avec Michael, et ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminé.

« La seule façon de trouver son origine est de tester son sang –quelques particules de blocs de réplicateurs le jalonnent- et d'étudier son ADN, qui est très légèrement différente de la notre, il y a quelque chose comme 99, 9998 pourcent de similitudes… Oh, eh bien sur le détecteur de signaux de vie le fait apparaître en vert, alors que notre propre signal vital apparaît en bleu. Ses organes sont les mêmes que les notre, il a besoin de manger et de boire pour vivre, il est sensible à la douleur… »

« Et il est intelligent ! »

Sheppard poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« McKay, d'après ce que j'ai lu les réplicateurs humanoïdes aussi étaient intelligents ! »

« Oui, mais c'était des IA ! Des intelligences artificielles ! Lui est capable de reproduire le parcours synaptique d'un cerveau humain, d'ailleurs son cerveau est identique au notre…enfin, au votre, parce que le mien est… »

« Rodney ! »

« Désolé Elisabeth. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les autres réplicateurs n'étaient en résumé que des programmes informatiques qui se réécrivaient selon les circonstances, un peu comme un jeu vidéo pourvu de sentiments, enfin, pour le cas N°5… N°16 a vraiment un cerveau ! Ce n'est presque pas une machine, il est un peu comme un clone crée de toutes pièces. »

Tout le monde avait l'air abasourdi, sauf Ronon et Teyla qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la situation. L'athosienne se munit de son plus beau sourire et demanda au scientifique en chef la définition d'un réplicateur, qui lui fut donné séance tenante. Quand elle et Ronon furent au courant, le sétidien arborait une mine concernée.

« Mais alors, il est potentiellement dangereux. Pourquoi on le garde ? »

« Je ne peux qu'approuver… »

L'astrophysicien se retourna face à Caldwell, l'air contraint et forcé. Ces militaires ne comprenaient décidément rien à rien ! Et lui était obligé de perdre son temps à expliquer, ré expliquer et encore ré expliquer.

« Je viens de dire qu'il n'étais pas plus dangereux qu'un humain normal. »

« Attendez, comment à t'il été crée ? »

Enfin Sheppard se décidait à poser une question censée. Rodney aimait bien qu'on lui poser des question auxquelles lui seul pouvait répondre, cela lui permettait de prouver la supériorité de son intellect, même si ces derniers temps cette activité avait pris beaucoup moins de place dans son emploi du temps. Il gonfla la poitrine, leva le menton et octroya un sourire à John.

« On suppose que c'est à cause de l'explosion nucléaire. Voyez vous, pour former des réplicateurs –insectes, humanoïdes ou d'une autre forme, comme un vaisseau ou un superbug-, les blocs ont besoin d'interagir entre eux. Du temps où ils étaient nombreux, les réplicateurs avaient crée un réseau que nous n'avions pas réussis à infiltrer dans lequel les ordres et les informations circulaient avec une coordination admirable. SG1 a réussis, avec l'aide de Baal et d'une machine des anciens, à détruire ce réseau. On pensait donc que les réplicateurs seraient irrémédiablement détruits, puisque Reese avait été supprimée. »

« Mais… »

« Mais je pense que les ondes résultants de l'explosion nucléaire ont affecté les blocs, par je ne sais quel miracle elles ont reproduits ou approchés la fréquence qui permettait aux blocs d'interagir entre eux. Comme il fallait bien qu'ils suivent un ordre, ils ont pris le dernier en mémoire, mais vu le petit nombre de blocs dans la caisse et l'étanchéité relative du vaisseau, l'ordre n'a pas dépassé la soute et il s'est donc constitué un mini réseau. Et voilà. »

Elisabeth s'enfonça dans son siége et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Mais pourquoi lui avoir donné une consistance humaine ? Les réplicateurs humanoïdes avaient beaucoup d'avantages sur nous : ils ne souffraient pas, n'avaient pas de besoins matériels… »

« Samantha Carter. »

« Quoi ? La version réplicateur ou le colonel Carter ? »

Le sourire du scientifique s'élargit. Il n'y avait qu'un génie de son envergure pour penser à ça avant tout le monde.

« Les deux en fait. Les blocs de réplicateurs trouvés dans cette caisse ne vienne pas de la terre à l'origine –on a jetés ceux qui étaient au SGC, par peur de je ne sais quel réveil tardif, genre répliGrimlins- mais d'une planète du système solaire Asgard occupée par N°5. Il semblerait qu'il ai crée sur cette planète un réseau privilégié entre les blocs, non accessible aux autres réplicateurs de la galaxie… Or, N°5 était amoureux de Samantha Carter… »

« Et il n'était pas le seul, n'est ce pas McKay ? »

Le scientifique poussa un soupir à réveiller les morts et se tourna vers Sheppard, ce petit malotru qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa démonstration. Petit air contenté et moqueur. Il détestait ça.

« Merci pour cette remarque hautement professionnelle colonel ! »

Le militaire émit un ricanement tandis que le canadien levait les yeux au ciel.

« Carter est humaine. Et elle n'a jamais, disons, répondu aux avances de N°5, qui a donc décidé de créer sa version du colonel. Mais sa première version, la Carter qui a essayé de s'emparer de l'univers et tout le tralala, était ratée, parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose : il l'a crée à partir du modèle physique de Samantha Carter mais de son propre model intellectuel. Qui comportait une trace d'humanité, un peu à l'image de Reese, mais une humanité dominée par la haine, le désir de vengeance, l'ambition…tout ça à cause de la trahison de Carter quand SG1 avait voulu s'enfuir d'une planète dominée par les réplicateurs humanoïdes en 2001…ou 2002…enfin bref.

Notre théorie, c'est qu'après que le réplicateur à l'image de Carter l'a quitté, officiellement pour cause d'ennui mortel et pour l'aider à conquérir la galaxie, officieusement pour l'évincer, il a voulu créer d'autres réplicateurs humanoïdes beaucoup plus sophistiqués. Sur la planète où on a retrouvé les blocs, on suppose qu'il s'adonnait à des expériences d'ordre génétique. Oui, génétique, parce que les réplicateurs humanoïdes avaient beau nous ressembler, de l'intérieur ils n'étaient de des machines, des puzzles géants. Je suppose qu'il a inséré un code génétique dans le mini réseau de blocs, avec quelques variations selon par exemples les zones de la planète –pour éviter de faire une armée d'êtres identiques- et leur a demandé de créer non pas des copies, mais des êtres à part entière, pratiquement humains ! »

Elisabeth croisa les bras et lui lança un regard suspect.

« Mais la version réplicateur de Carter a pris le contrôle… »

« Oui, mais en détruisant N°5. Or le réseau sur cette planète était dépendant de lui, les blocs s'étaient donc désactivés à sa mort. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.»

Les personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion encaissèrent le discours de l'astrophysicien et restèrent un moment sans voix, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Jusqu'à ce que le colonel Caldwell ne prenne la parole.

« Cela ne répond pas à la question posée tout à l'heure par Ronon : pourquoi le garder ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Carson qui prit la parole pour répondre à la question, son habituel air bienveillant peint sur le visage.

« Parce qu'il est, à bien des égards, humain. Même s'il a été crée de toute pièces, il a le physique, l'intellect et sûrement la personnalité d'un être humain. Il ne nous a rien fait, ce serait immoral de le tuer juste par politique de prudence. »

Tout le monde savait que le fiasco engendré par la transformation de Michael en humain avait profondément affecté le médecin. Il avait pris conscience de sa légèreté par rapport à l'éthique, avait en un sens retrouvé ses vielles valeurs humanistes et perdu cette soif de connaissance qui lui avait fait faire à peu prés n'importe quoi, sur Hoff comme sur Atlantis.

« Et puis il ne connaît pas notre langue mais semble en connaître beaucoup sur son processus de construction, puisqu'il a dessiné des blocs sur mon t-shirt avec le contenu de son assiette de purée… »

L'air vexé de Zelenka fit naître quelques éclats de rire dans la salle de réunion ce qui participa à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Elisabeth, laissé moi m'occuper de lui, je suis sur qu'il peut nous délivrer des information extrêmement enrichissantes… »

La diplomate leva les sourcils. C'était rare de voir McKay se porter volontaire sur une expérience qui ne comportait ni E2PZ ni machines anciennes. Il avait par exemple boycotté le projet Michael, l'élaboration de reconstruction des conduits électriques après la tempête qui avait frappé Atlantis, et beaucoup d'autres. Néanmoins, son enthousiasme était contagieux et il était vrai que l'affaire était intéressante.

« D'accord, vous avez carte blanche Rodney, mais il reste en salle de surveillance. Et, colonel Caldwell, je veux que le Dédale retourne sur terre, avertisse le Pentagone et demande au SGC ce qu'ils pensent de l'affaire. »

« Entendu. »

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et Ronon, Teyla, Caldwell, Zelenka et Weir sortirent.

En passant devant Rodney, Sheppard s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« Vous allez bien vous amuser avec votre nouveau jouet, non ? »

« Beaucoup plus qu'en mission en tout cas. Et puis on vient de le dire, ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est un être humain, ou presque. »

Le militaire s'éclipsa en lui envoyant un regard noir, laissant un McKay avec un goût amer dans la gorge et un Carson désappointé.

« C'est moi ou vos relations se détériorent de jour en jour ? »

Le scientifique soupira.

« Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour le projet Arcturus. Et je vous avouerais que moi non plus... »

L'écossais lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et lui sourit.

« Il est trop rancunier, et vous vous ne digérez pas les échecs ! Ca fait presque 10 mois… »

Rodney haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Bon, okay, après mon visionnage du début de saison 3, je peux vous assurer que j'ai eu faux sur bien des traits de caractères des personnages de SGA. Je croyais qu'ils avaient une conscience… Enfin bref. Si vous avez vu le début de la saison 3, ignorez le pour lire cette fic !**

**JE SAIS. 3 mois que je n'ai rien publié. J'ai trop de boulot, une monstrueuse perte d'inspiration et je suis trop crevée pour réfléchir, infiniment navrée, je vais essayer de me rattraper…**

**A sa demande, j'insère ma petite sœur dans cette fic en la présence d'une vague zoologiste belge. Oui, elle est amoureuse de Carson. C'est pour ça que pour une fois, il est pas gay dans cette fic**

CHAPITRE 2

McKay passa la main prés du bouton d'ouverture et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Son regard s'attarda sur la table d'examen, dessus laquelle était attachée un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, des entraves de cuir serrées autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Sa tenue d'hôpital un peu trop grande laissait entrapercevoir ses clavicules et la silhouette de ses épaules, frêles et délicates. Sa peau blanche renforçait l'impression générale de minceur et contrastait avec ces yeux d'un vert émeraude, soulignés par des sourcils finement dessinés, le tout en était presque hypnotisant. Des cheveux bruns et sales tombaient sur le front du réplicateur, leur pointe arrivant presque à la hauteur du nez fin, surmontant des lèvres pleines, généreuses, parfaites. Oui, décidément, ce garçon représentait vraiment l'idéal du jeune esthète au sortir de l'adolescence, le visage emprunt d'innocence et le corps vierge de tout tourment de la vie.

En entendant le scientifique approcher, N°16 ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard inquiet dans sa direction. Rodney sourit brièvement afin de le rassurer et détacha les liens qui emprisonnaient ses poignets, sous l'œil légèrement inquiet de Beckett.

« Détendez vous Carson, que voulez vous qu'il nous fasse ? »

Le médecin soupira, s'avança et entreprit de libérer les chevilles du jeune homme. Celui-ci ramena ses genoux sous son menton et sonda du regard les deux étrangers qui venaient de le détacher.

« Je suis le docteur McKay, et voici le docteur Beckett. Tu comprends ? »

N16 ne montra aucune réaction.

« Mais enfin Rodney, comment voulez vous qu'il nous comprenne ? Il est là depuis à peine 48 heures… »

« Il a une capacité d'apprentissage et d'assimilation hors norme. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne saisisse toutes les subtilités de notre langage, croyez moi ! »

Le réplicateur s'assit sur la table d'examen, balançant ses pieds comme un enfant, grattant de l'ongle l'ourlet de sa chemise d'hôpital. Puis, il entreprit de découvrir la texture du pan de blouse blanche appartenant à Carson qui pendait à sa portée. L'écossais eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage se détendit quand il compris les intentions du garçon et la vague peur qu'il avait éprouvé se fendit en un sourire attendri.

« Il veut toucher à tout, découvrir son univers. Comme un bébé… »

« J'espére qu'il va rapidement passer au stade supérieur, je suis nul avec les gosses… »

Comme si ça avait été un espèce de signal, le jeune homme tenta de se lever, essai qui se soldat par une chute sur les fesses. Beckett le releva tant bien que mal, un air rassurant sur le visage.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il t'es arrivé la dernière fois fiston, tu devrais comprendre qu'il faut y aller tout doucement, non ? »

Il plaça le bras de l'humanoïde sur son épaule et demanda à Rodney de faire de même de l'autre coté. Faute de lui apprendre la physique quantique, le canadien allait au moins pouvoir lui apprendre à faire ses premiers pas.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, les deux trentenaires réussirent à faire faire quelques dizaines de centimètres à N°16, heureux comme un enfant devant une confiserie, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.

C'était vraiment bizarre, de voir cette attitude d'enfant de bas age chez un jeune homme tout a fait ordinaire en apparence. On aurait dit un handicapé mental qui apprenait à ne plus l'être.

Finalement, le médecin assis son jeune patient sur la table d'examen, heureux de lui avoir appris à marché mais néanmoins aussi fatigué que McKay. C'est alors que…

« Merci. »

Une voix à la Keanu Reeves, un peu plus grave que aigue, reposante.

Le ton calme de ce mot avait raisonné comme un cri dans les tympans de Rodney. Il avait parlé… Et ça n'était pas le charabia habituel d'un bébé de dix mois, non, c'était un mot censé, correct, approprié à la situation, parfaitement prononcé. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Tu parles maintenant ? »

« Pas beaucoup. Docteur McKay et docteur Beckett…parlent pas assez…pas assez de…de… »

« De mots ? Tu ne connais pas assez de mots ? »

« Oui. De mots.»

Carson et Rodney se sourient mutuellement. En l'espace de deux heures, le réplicateur avait écouté et synthétisé assez pour maîtriser à peu près les bases du langage. C'était quasiment miraculeux.

« Rodney, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce mangeur de haggis lui demandait il ça maintenant ? Il avait passé la journée avec lui !

« Roo, jouez le jeu mon vieux ! Si on veut lui donner du vocabulaire, il faut parler en sa présence. C'est comme…comme une méthode Assimile en direct si vous voulez ! »

Le canadien émit un tonitruant soupir de résignation et se demanda quand son ami allait passer au « Brian is in the kitchen, your flowers are very beautiful Mrs Smith ! ». Et voilà qu'on le prenait pour une cassette audio d'apprentissage !

« Alors ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui Rodney ? »

« Très bien Carson ! Et vous ? Toujours en train de fantasmer sur la zoologiste belge qui est arrivée par le Dédale la semaine dernière ? »

Beckett lui lança un regard genre « c'est-trop-injuste-et-même-pas-vrai-en-plus ! », des P90 à la place yeux. Le jeune homme interrompit cet échange visuel meurtrier.

« Zoologiste belge? »

« Oui, c'est le nom des personne qui font des recherches sur les animaux. Et les Belges sont les habitants de la Belgique, c'est un endroit très loin d'ici. »

« Animaux ? »

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel. Ca paraissait ballot, mais comment expliquer succinctement ce qu'était un animal à quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais vu ? Heureusement, le médecin vint rapidement à sa rescousse.

« Les animaux sont des êtres vivants, comme toi et moi, mais en très différent. Avec des poils, des plumes, de grandes dents, des nageoires… »

« Dents ? Plumes ? Nageoires ? »

La journée promettait d'être longue…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand Sheppard entra dans le petit observatoire situé au dessus de la salle d'isolement dans laquelle était retenue le réplicateur, il ne pu réprimer une exclamation d'étonnement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des livres d'images étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle, Beckett semblait proche de l'endormissement, la main posée sous le menton, l'air exténué, et Rodney semblait ravi. Il souriait. C'était étrange, Rodney ne souriait plus depuis Doranda. Bien sur, de temps à autres, sa fine bouche se tordait un peu plus, accentuant l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucune symétrie sur ce visage rond, mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Quand Rodney souriait vraiment, ses yeux souriaient avec lui, ils s'illuminaient, il semblait à John que leur bleu clair s'éclaircissait encore plus, qu'une étincelle les éclairait de l'intérieur. Mais depuis l'échec du projet Arcturus, cette étincelle semblait s'en être allé, la bouche de l'astrophysicien semblait sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Tandis que là…

McKay était assis à même le sol, vivant, ses mains s'envolant, son visage rayonnant, sa bouche se mouvant, parlant, parlant, ses mots accentués de temps à autre d'un vrai sourire. De ceux qu'il destinait d'habitude à John, quand il lui expliquait quelque chose d'enthousiasmant scientifiquement parlant, de ceux d'avant Doranda.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas au militaire qu'ils étaient destinés, c'était à la créature de Frankenstein.

Le réplicateur était assis en tailleur, devant Rodney. Lui aussi parlait, posant des questions que John n'entendait pas, des questions auxquelles le canadien répondait avec délectation, un livre d'astronomie sur les genoux.

Depuis quand cet espèce de machine débile savait-elle parler ? Qui l'avait autorisé à parler à McKay ? Pourquoi le scientifique lui souriait-il ?

Sheppard se retourna vers l'un des écrans de contrôle pour ainsi voir le spectacle de plus prés. Rodney allait faire une connerie, il le sentait, une connerie encore plus énorme que la précédente. On ne discutait pas avec un robot issu d'une civilisation destructrice, ça paraissait logique ! Mais non, monsieur je sais tout avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de faire ami ami avec l'ennemi. Carson semblait d'accord en plus, tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui ou quoi ?

Les mâchoires serrées, il activa le haut parleur pour entendre Rodney déblatérer sur l'expansion de l'espace. La bouche tordue de rage du militaire s'approcha du micro qui émit en premier lieu une tonalité aigue…

« Beckett, vous ne devriez pas retourner à l'infirmerie au lieu de somnoler en faisant la baby-sitter ? »

La voix forte et ferme de Sheppard entraîna un sursaut du médecin, qui se leva en chancelant et sans dire mot retourna dans son antre stérilisée.

« Colonel, hurler dans le haut parleur n'est pas exactement la façon la plus agréable de manifester sa présence… »

« Oh, parce que parler astrophysique avec un Tamagotchi potentiellement meurtrier c'est plus judicieux peut être ? »

Les yeux du canadien fusillèrent le militaire qui lui donna un sourire ironique. McKay serra les poings et se leva face à la cage de verre de Sheppard.

« Il comprend ce que vous dites, surveillez votre langage, on n'insulte pas les personnes que l'on ne connaît pas, ça fait partie des règles élémentaires de vie en société Sheppard ! »

« Quoi, vous lui avez déjà appris ce qu'était un Tamagotchi ? »

Rodney secoua la tête de dépit et se rassis en face de N°16, s'excusant de la part du militaire avant de reprendre son cours de physique.

« Et c'est vous qui me parlez de règles élémentaires de vie en société ? Mais Rodney, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité de la part d'un asocial comme vous ! Vous vous débrouillez tellement mal avec les humains que vous vous êtes trouvés un ami chez les machines ! A ce train là, je tiendrais la conversation à mon rasoir électrique la prochaine fois que je me sens seul… »

Le jeune réplicateur jeta un regard inquiet en direction du militaire. McKay claqua des doigts pour retenir son attention et lui sourit une fois de plus.

« Ne l'écoute pas, il est tellement bête qu'il ne sait même pas faire la différence entre une machine et un être humain. Il n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Le haut parleur émit un petit rire sans chaleur, provenant sans nul doute du militaire.

« Eh, toi, regarde par ici ! »

N°16 obéis et son regard se posa sur le vert des iris de Sheppard, qui avait placé la paume de ses mains sur la surface vitrée.

« Tu sais ce qui fait de quelqu'un un humain ? Il y a plein de choses, comme la capacité à raisonner, la date de naissance, la mortalité, l'apparence, le nom… Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom à toi ? Ne me répond pas N°16, c'est pas un nom ça, c'est un code barre…Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? Tamagotchi ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et pour une fois, le scientifique de su pas quoi répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu es comme un ordinateur très performant, tu retient tout mais tu n'a aucune créativité… »

McKay referma le livre étoilé et se rapprocha de son élève en posant une main maladroite sur son épaule.

« Ne le laisse pas t'intimider, il est méchant avec toi parce qu'il m'en veut. Tu vois, avant, on était amis, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Mais un jour, j'ai fait une erreur, une grosse erreur, et j'ai découvert que le diction 'un ami dans le besoin est un véritable ami' (1) était on ne peut plus véridique, parce que le colonel Sheppard m'a laissé tomber. Et depuis il s'amuse à me torturer en croyant que je vais tout encaisser sans rien dire. Mais il se trompe, ça ne me fait plus rien, il ne mérite même plus mon amitié… »

« Je n'en veux pas de votre amitié McKay ! »

Le canadien continua à parler avec N°16.

« Et tu vois, il est tellement bête qu'il ne fait même pas la différence entre une conversation privée et un règlement de compte entre deux personnes qui n'ont plus rien avoir l'une avec l'autre… »

« Allez vous faire voir Rodney. »

Sheppard s'enfuit, furieux, claquant la porte de la salle d'observation derrière lui.

Dans la salle d'isolement, le canadien soupira et malgré lui une larme orpheline coula le long de sa joue.

« Docteur McKay…pleurer ? »

Il renifla et lança un regard déterminé au réplicateur.

« C'était juste quelque chose que j'aurais du lui dire depuis longtemps, navré que tu ai été présent… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) Traduction approximative du dicton anglo-saxon « a friend in need is a friend indeed ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !! Chapitre dédié à Charlie, qui a insisté (juste un tout petit peu) par reviews interposées pour avoir la suite… Bon, elle veut aussi que je massacre Sheppard, mais euh…haem.**

**Donc voilà la petite suite…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je vous ai gardé pour la fin parce que…parce que honnêtement je…je détesterais penser que les récents événements pourraient avoir affaiblie votre foi en mes compétences de façon permanente. Ou votre confiance en moi. Si c'est le cas j'espère…j'espère que je pourrais les regagner. »

Sheppard sortit doucement du téléporteur, s'approcha de Rodney et lui fit un sourire sincère. Il prit une lente et profonde inspiration et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du scientifique.

« Vous n'avez rien à regagner McKay. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, d'autres plus grosses que d'autres c'est vrai mais… »

« Colonel, j'ai utilisé votre amitié pour parvenir à ce que je voulais ! »

Le militaire secoua la tête et posa une main chaude et rassurante sur l'épaule du canadien.

« Rodney, combien de fois vous ai-je mis la pression pour vous faire travailler plus vite ? Utilisez mon amitié comme bon vous semble, elle est faite pour ça…les amis sont fait pour ça. »

« Alors…alors ça veut dire qu'on est toujours amis je suppose… ? »

La main du colonel serra l'épaule du scientifique et rapprocha son corps du sien pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, une vague intense de chaleur humaine envahit Rodney qui serra fort le buste de son ami. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas manifesté de signe d'amitié comme celui-ci, si longtemps… Emu, il sentit ses yeux piquer, ce qui en général annonçait l'arrivée de larmes. Il enfouit le bas de son visage dans le cou de Sheppard et sentit sa main se poser sur sa tête, tapotant amicalement la chevelure châtain.

« J'ai l'impression que le monde entier à en permanence les yeux rivés sur moi. Tout ce que je fais est soumis à une pression intense, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner ou de craquer. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer par moments, j'ai l'impression que tout repose sur mes épaules… »

« Rodney, je serais toujours là pour vous, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Là les larmes se mirent à couler, mouillants une à une l'uniforme noir de Sheppard qui serra plus fort son ami contre lui, comme si à tout moment il pouvait lui être enlevé…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les yeux de McKay s'ouvrirent, entraînants avec eux de grosses larmes salées qui coulèrent sur ses joues pour venir imbiber la taie d'oreiller.

Il tourna la tête et distingua son bureau dans la pénombre, avec son ordinateur portable posé dessus. Il était dans ses quartiers, et tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Sheppard le détestait toujours, il était toujours aussi seul, toujours aussi abandonné et tout le monde s'en foutait toujours autant.

Il renifla et sa main se glissa sous son oreiller à la recherche de son mouchoir de tissu. Il se releva, s'assit sur le bord du matelas et s'aperçut qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pas pris le temps de se déshabiller avant de se coucher. Personne pour le lui reprocher.

Il avait cru qu'en vivant sur une cité avec plus de 200 personnes, il se serait sentit moins seul. Mais non, c'était toujours pareil, la routine de se lever le matin, de savoir qu'on a pas besoin de passer par le mess pour le petit déjeuner avec les autres parce que le café seras près dans le labo, saluer Radek et Miko et Brigitte d'un geste de la main, reprendre ses équations sur son ordinateur portable, ne pas voir le temps passer, ses journées rythmées par la faim et les sandwiches à la dinde pour ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie, et aussi les barres chocolatées, les sucreries, les chips. Quelques fois partir en mission, se faire capturer, sentir une montée d'adrénaline mais toujours rentrer, saluer Carson et ses aiguilles qui ne piquent même plus à force d'examens, et rentrer dans ses quartiers, prendre sa douche, dormir. Ne sentir que la douceur froide du coton sous ses doigts, quelques fois laisser sa main glisser entre ses cuisses et saisir le machin qu'il a utilisé il y a trop longtemps, respirer plus fort, mais ne jamais aller jusqu'au bout parce que sa pensée n'arrive pas à se fixer sur quelqu'un de précis. Dix paires de seins, sans pouvoir remettre une tête ou un prénom dessus. Ca ferais rire Sheppard, lui ça lui suffit une paire de nichons pour y arriver, par contre Rodney a besoin de personnes en entier, d'un prénom d'une tête d'un corps d'un caractère. Et après avoir failli frôlé l'orgasme, le vague à l'âme.

Et tous les jours la même rengaine, la même solitude. Bien sur quelques fois quand ça va vraiment plus, il va voir Carson, ils discutent et se comprennent, trinquent à leur vie misérable et au fait qu'à partir de maintenant, promis, jurer, tout va changer. L'écossais se plait à dire qu'ils sont faits du même bois, que c'est limite s'ils ne sont pas jumeaux, et que le jour où l'un aura trouvé le bonheur, l'autre suivra tout logiquement. Croiser le regard de Sheppard et supporter ses injures à peine masquées, se demander pourquoi, qu'a t-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Et ça repart, tous les jours de la semaine, même le dimanche, même les jours fériés. Cette banalité de l'extraordinaire qui a eu raison de sa passion.

Rodney soupira et ôta ses vêtements. Il se dirigea avec lassitude vers la salle de bain, mis l'eau glacée à couler dans la baignoire et se regarda dans le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo. Ses pommettes humides étaient gonflées et rouges, ses yeux ressortaient de son visage et faisaient comme un éclair bleu dans un ciel jaune et rouge. Ouais, il n'était même pas blanc, il était jaune, il ne possédait pas la grâce de ceux qui palissent joliment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses bras potelés, son buste large et son ventre trop gros, beaucoup trop gros. Il aurait aimé manger moins, mais il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait vide et ingurgiter de la nourriture était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour se remplir le cœur et l'estomac. Carson lui avait clairement dit qu'il courrait droit à la crise cardiaque, mais il s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas la forme la plus désagréable de suicide.

Il perdait pied. Il se perdait dans son quotidien, dans son absence de tout ce qui était important, de tout ce qui comptait vraiment. Sa chair flasque le répugnait, ses cheveux trop peu nombreux le faisait ressembler à un gros bébé joufflu, sa voix était insupportable, il se détestait. Il se haïssait, se haïssait…IL SE HAISSAIT !!

Quelle importance de toute façon ! Tout le monde le détestait !!!

Des larmes de rage lui chatouillaient les commissures des lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglots emprunts de désespoir, ne supportant plus si son reflet ni son regard sur lui-même.

McKay enjamba le rebord de la baignoire, tenta de se noyer dans l'eau glacée mais n'ayant ni le courage ni la volonté, renonça et sortit de sa salle de bain, grelottant et humilié. Sa serviette de bain étroitement serrée autour de ses épaules, il s'étendu sur son lit et s'endormit au fil de ses larmes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Bonjour Docteur McKay, comment venez vous aujourd'hui ? »

Rodney réprima un sourire et corrigea le jeune homme.

« On dit « Comment allez vous », pas comment « venez vous » ! »

« Je suis désolé… »

« C'est pas bien grave. Ca peut aller, et toi ? »

C'était un énorme mensonge, mais raconter sa vie à son élève comme il l'avait fait la veille n'était tout compte fait pas la meilleure solution. Le jeune homme sembla chercher un instant ses mots.

« Je…pas pouvoir dormir ! »

« Il faut que tu conjugues…pouvoir au passé composé, première personne du singulier. »

« Je n'ai pas pu dormir. »

« Très bien ! Et pourquoi donc ? »

Le réplicateur sembla chercher un instant ses mots, puis écarta les quelques mèches noires qui pendaient devant ses yeux.

« Je pensais à Sheppard. Il m'a dit… »

« Je te le répète, ne fais pas attention à lui. »

« Je sais qu'il avoir raison. Je sais comment je suis fait. »

McKay sourit et son visage s'illumina une fois de plus.

« Tiens, au lieu de penser à cet imbécile, raconte moi plutôt ce que tu sais… »

« Vous aussi vous pensez que moi machine. »

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils. Okay, là il était mal partit. Il se devait de rassurer N16, il ne le connaissait pas après tout, et il devait le considérer comme un être humain extraordinaire avant une machine. Même si quelque part, une partie de lui même se répétait qu'il resterait un réplicateur…

« Non…non, il ne faut pas que tu penses ça… »

« Mais vous pensez que… »

« Tu te trompes, tu as peut être été crée artificiellement, mais physiologiquement tu es humain ! »

Le jeune homme replia ses genoux sous son menton et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Les humains sont mortels, les humains sont vulnérables. Moi je ne peux pas… »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je pouvoir activer un champ de force sur moi…si le vouloir. »

Rodney, trop intrigué pour corriger les fautes de conjugaison du réplicateur, s'approcha de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci lui souriait mystérieusement, et l'espace d'une seconde le canadien le trouva d'une beauté juvénile troublante, presque hypnotisante. Ses yeux verts semblaient lumineux à travers le rideau de cheveux noirs et gras qui lui masquaient le visage, et sa pâleur extrême faisait ressortir l'ombre de ses clavicules et les courbes de son visage.

« Docteur McKay vouloir que je montre ? »

« Volontiers. »

« Faites moi mal. »

En d'autres circonstances, McKay aurait ri devant une telle proposition, mais la curiosité était telle qu'il s'exécuta. Il saisit le bras du réplicateur et tenta de le pincer. A sa grande surprise, ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau blanche du jeune homme, sans parvenir à agripper l'épiderme.

« Mais comment tu fais ça sans émettre de champ magnétique ? »

« Vous et les autres humains…pas utiliser la majeure partie de votre cerveau. Une de ces parties permet de resserrer les pores de la peau au maximum, et ça fait comme un bouclier, un champ de force naturel… »

Le canadien acquiesça, impressionné.

« Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ? »

« Mémoire génétique, j'ai toutes les connaissances des réplicateurs dans mon cerveau. »

N16 baissa les yeux, soudainement triste.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis seul. »

« Quoi ?!? »

« Je suis le seul réplicateur qu'il reste. Et même s'il y en avoir eu d'autres, je suis le seul réplicateur humain. Je n'ai pas de but. Je n'ai pas été programmé pour faire quelque chose. Je suis vide… »

Rodney détourna le regard, se reconnaissant dans les paroles de N°16. Ca lui arrivait si souvent ce sentiment de vide, d'inutilité…

Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne devait pas commencer à s'identifier à son élève, il ne devait pas trop se rapprocher de lui, après tout l'avenir d'un réplicateur sur Atlantis était plus qu'incertain ! Néanmoins ses doutes étaient légitimes, aussi McKay posa une main amicale sur son épaule et se força à sourire.

« Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des humains ! »

« Choisir pour moi… »

« Malgré le fait qu'en temps normal j'adore jouer au petit chef et dire aux autres ce qu'ils doivent faire, tu es libre, c'est à toi de décider ce que tu vas faire de ta vie. »

N°16 sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, ses dents mordants sa lèvre inférieure, dans une expression que Rodney pensa purement Sheppardienne (1).

« Je choisis d'être humain. Je veux être humain. »

Le scientifique esquissa un sourire. Il avait de la volonté ce garçon, il irait sûrement loin.

« Je veux avoir le droit de me laver, de marcher, d'avoir un nom. »

« Pour le nom je ne sais pas, mais pour ton hygiène, c'est vrai qu'on t'as un peu négligé… »

En effet, les cheveux du jeune homme étaient sales et une légère odeur de transpiration se faisait sentir…

Après tout, McKay était le chef scientifique, il avait un des plus hauts niveaux de sécurité, non ?

« Vient te débarbouiller dans mes quartiers ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rodney entendait le bruit de l'eau couler dans la petite salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre. I poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les gardes n'avaient pas fait de difficultés quand il avait voulu sortir le réplicateur de la salle d'examen qu'il n'avait presque pas quitté depuis son arrivée. Ce dernier avait découvert avec émerveillement les quartiers du scientifique, n'osant toucher aux bibelots mais dévorant des yeux la décoration –certes désordonnée- de l'habitat du canadien.

Le plus difficile avait été d'expliquer à N°16 que la douche n'était pas un objet dangereux en soi, que le jet d'eau qui en sortait n'était pas une créature douée d'intelligence qui allait essayer de l'assassiner et que le gel douche ne se mettait pas sur la tête comme le shampoing mais servait à se savonner, et vice-versa. Il avait aussi eu droit à une longue négociation afin de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à le laisser seul dans une salle de bain, et que de toute façon une douche ça se prenait en solo (en général).

Une vague notion de protocole de sécurité effleura l'esprit de McKay. Okay, si Elizabeth apprenait qu'il faisait faire des visites touristiques d'Atlantis à un réplicateur, il risquait de se faire sacrément enguirlander, mais franchement, que risquait-il avec N°16 ?

Ce garçon était inoffensif, il en était sur et certain. Tellement inoffensif qu'il en devenait attachant.

Ses pensées furent troublées par le silence, ou plutôt par l'arrêt du bruit de l'eau qui tombe sur le carrelage d'une douche. La session de nettoyage intensif de monsieur N°16 était terminée…

Le jeune homme sortit soudain de la salle de bain, complètement nu et dégoulinant d'eau, un sourire béat se dessinant sur son visage. L'astrophysicien rougit vivement et se retourna, un peu gêné de poser son regard sur le corps dénudé de N°16, même s'il l'avait rencontré dans un état semblable.

« Un problème ? »

« Je euh…non, aucun »

Il essaya de se redonner de l'aplomb et se tourna vers le réplicateur, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« Il faut que tu te sèches, tu vas attraper froid. Rentre dans la salle de bain… »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, suivit par un Rodney plus que mal à l'aise. Celui-ci saisit plusieurs serviettes éponges et les donna à N°16, lui expliquant comment se sécher, et lui définissant accessoirement le b-a-BA de la pudeur.

Le réplicateur essaya de se sécher avant de se rhabiller, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Docteur McKay ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux un nom. Comment on choisis un nom ? »

Le canadien réfléchis quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Normalement, on choisit un nom qu'on aime, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on invente. »

« J'aime le gel douche que vous m'avez donné. Il sent bon… »

McKay jeta un coup d'œil à la cabine de douche, dans laquelle reposait le savon en question. Axe aux fruits rouges. C'est vrai que ça sentait drôlement bon (2) ! Axe…axe…

« Axel ? C'est un beau prénom Axel ! Ca te plait ? »

« Axel ! C'est mon prénom ? »

« Oui, si tu es d'accord… »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, un peu comme un gamin devant son cadeau de Noël.

« J'ai un prénom ! Je suis Axel… »

Rodney sourit et tendis la main au réplicateur.

« Enchanté de te connaître Axel ! Je m'appelle Rodney… »

« Je sais. »

Axel serra la main de son maître à penser et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est aussi un beau prénom, Rodney… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !! Laissez moi des revieeeeews ! **

(1) Alors ça, c'est pour Saschka, qui s'amuse à compter les mimiques de Flanigan, qui décidément joue très mal

(2) Désolée pour la pub ! Non, non, j'ai pas d'actions chez Axe


End file.
